Choosing the wrong path
by Prairie Flower
Summary: This story will explain why Albert Ingalls got addicted to morphine after he had moved to Burr Oak, Iowa.
1. Chapter 1

Choosing the wrong path

 **Author's note:** This story contains descriptions about bullying, substance abuse, substance addiction, withdrawal symptoms and criminal behavior. You will also find some rough language. Please don't read if you can't deal with these topics. Although Albert Ingalls is one of my favorite Little House on the Prairie characters, I have to say that his behavior in this story isn't commendable. You should see the story as a warning. No matter what happens in life, consuming drugs (whether legal or illegal) won't be a solution.

…...

It was a warm day in June when Albert was trying to read one of his medicine books. Usually he was very interested in learning about the human body and medical treatments, but during the last weeks he had problems to concentrate. Too many things were on his mind. Three month ago the whole Ingalls family had moved to Burr Oak, Iowa. Leaving their beloved Walnut Grove was very hard for everyone, but after a long and cold winter the financial situation of the family was so miserable that there was barely a choice. Charles had to sell the farm, and so the Ingalls' were forced to start a new life in the city.

Albert closed his book and looked out of the window. It was late, but there were still people on the streets and wagons passed by. Although he had lived in the city for some years when he was a little boy, all that noise felt strange to him. It seemed that the city never slept. When Albert thought about the next day, his stomach started aching. He had never really complained about school as long as he had lived in Walnut Grove, but going to school in Burr Oak was different. The school building was so big that he always feared to get lost. Every subject was taught by another teacher, and so he had needed almost two weeks to keep all the names in his mind. The other pupils avoided him most of the time because he was just the boring country boy for them. But the worst thing was, that he couldn't go to school with his younger siblings anymore. Albert was sixteen years old now, and so he had to visit a school for older pupils while his siblings visited a school for younger children.

Albert pulled down the lamp and went to bed. After a little while, he could hear a creaking door downstairs. He knew it was his father. Albert sighed. He remembered all the evenings in Walnut Grove where the whole family sat at the table, having supper, sharing stories and laughing with each other. This was also different since they had started their new life in Burr Oak. Charles couldn't join the family for supper, because he was too busy with working. Albert didn't blame his father, because he knew there was no other way to earn enough money. Life in the city was expensive, but he wished his father could spend more time with him and the rest of the family. Albert turned around, trying to find some rest, but he needed a long time until he finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning started hectically. Carrie couldn't find her history book and Albert helped her searching. The rules at school were very strict, and he didn't want that his sister would get into trouble because of a forgotten book. James and Cassandra were already waiting when Albert and Carrie hurried downstairs. There was no time anymore. They just waved Caroline goodbye and left home in a haste. After James, Carrie and Cassandra had arrived their school, Albert started running. He gasped for air as he reached the main building of his school. He rushed through the corridor and arrived at his classroom the moment the school bell was ringing. Albert's classmates were laughing and whispering, but he didn't really care. All he felt was relief because he wasn't very eager to get extra work for being late.

After two double lessons in history and mathematics, Albert sat down on a bench outside. It was lunch break and time for eating the sandwiches his mother had prepared for him, but he wasn't very hungry. He felt tired and his tight shirt bothered him. He didn't know if he would ever get used to this uncomfortable school uniform he had to wear. Albert sighed. Seeing all the other pupils talking and laughing with each other reminded him that he hadn't made any friends so far. He opened his math book to get the folded paper that he kept inside it. It was a letter from his sister Laura that had arrived two days ago. Albert smiled when he started reading it for the third time. Laura had always been his special sister, and she still was. He missed her every day, but her letters helped him to deal with his loneliness.

"Hey Albert," a sharp voice interrupted him.

Albert stopped reading and recognized that he was surrounded by a group of boys. In front of him stood Jeremy, one of his classmates who bullied him since that day he had started school in Burr Oak.

"What are you reading? A love letter?" Jeremy asked provocatively.

"Nobody would ever write a love letter to that dirty country boy," another boy said maliciously.

The whole group started laughing at Albert.

"I'm just eating lunch. Maybe you should do the same," Albert answered. Those boys had bullied him so many times before, that he didn't feel hurt or angry anymore. He just wanted them to leave him alone.

Suddenly the school bell was ringing and all pupils hurried back to their classrooms. Albert was glad that recess was over. His next lesson started with a spelling test, but he couldn't concentrate. He wished he could spend time with his friends in Walnut Grove. He missed playing baseball and going fishing.

After another two hours, school was over. Albert felt relief. Just a few more days until summer break would start. He had already made some plans with his siblings and hoped that things would get better soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, the last day of school had arrived. Albert got his school certificate and felt happy. The teachers were very proud of him because his grades were excellent. He was the best student in his age group, but for his classmates that was just another reason to bully him. They started calling him 'teacher's pet' and laughed at him, but Albert didn't care. Two months without school lay ahead him and nothing could darken his merriness.

It was a warm summer and so Albert went out of town to go swimming and fishing most days. He was often accompanied by his brother James and the two boys had much fun together. From time to time they met some of James' friends and spent the day with them. Albert was so happy that he almost forgot about his problems. One evening Charles came home with a big surprise. He was allowed to stay away from work for one week. The whole Ingalls family packed up their things and left town for a camping trip. They chose a wonderful place near a lake for their camp. When Albert woke up in the mornings he was surrounded by trees, wild flowers and glittering water. He played with his younger siblings and went swimming and fishing every day. In the evenings Charles played the fiddle and the whole family was singing, dancing and laughing together. It was a joyful time for everyone.

There was also another reason to be happy, because Albert had found a job in one of the biggest stores in town. Mr. Milton, the owner, needed help urgently because he was too old to handle the business alone. Albert was glad to work for him. The gray-haired man was one of the kindest persons he had ever met and Albert loved his sense of humor. He earned five dollars a week and tried to save this money for college because all he wanted was becoming a doctor one day.

It was one morning by the end of August when Albert arrived at Mr. Milton's store.

"Good morning, Mr. Milton," Albert greeted the old man who was busy with sweeping the floor.

"Morning, Albert," Mr. Milton stopped his work and glanced at him. "You don't look very well, boy. Something wrong?"

"Oh no," Albert said quickly. "I just haven't slept very well. The hot weather, I guess."

"I see," Mr. Milton answered and continued sweeping. "You can start your work at the storage room today."

"Alright," Albert headed towards the storage room. He started unpacking some boxes, but his mind was somewhere else. Just three more days before school would start again, but he wasn't ready. He didn't know if he would ever be ready to go back to this place again, but there was no choice. If he wanted to be a doctor someday, he had to finish school first. Hours passed while Albert was working. At noon time he could hear Mr. Milton calling him.

"Albert, I have to go to bank today. It is very important. I can't respite it any longer, but I'll be back soon," Mr. Milton grabbed a folder and looked at Albert.

"No problem," Albert smiled at him. "I'll manage."

"Well," he slapped on Albert's shoulder, "see you later." The old man left the store.

Albert started cleaning the tins near the window. It wasn't the first time that Mr. Milton left him alone at the store, and he was sure he could handle, but when he looked out of the window, Albert was suddenly frozen in shock. Three boys were heading towards the store, and he knew them very well. It was Jeremy together with two other boys from school. Albert could feel sweat forming on his brow. He longed to hide somewhere, but he knew he couldn't do that. When they entered the store, he swallowed hard.

"Albert. What a surprise," Jeremy greeted him "Are you working here?"

"Yes, I do. Can I help you?" Albert asked as politely as he could.

"I want some candy," Jeremy pointed at one of the boxes that were filled with sweets.

Albert opened the box and started filling some candy in a paper back. He could hear the three boys whispering and laughing.

"Your father should really feel ashamed," Jeremy began provoking.

"What?" Albert asked puzzled.

"Look at you, Albert. You have to earn money during the summer, because your Pa can't provide for his family. It's always the same with the country folk. Many children, but no money to provide," Jeremy said maliciously.

"That's not true," Albert said angrily. "My Pa can provide for our family. I'm just working here to earn money for college."

"College? Are you joking?" The three boys burst into laughter. "I'm sure you will never visit a college, Albert. College is something for sophisticated people, not for uncivilized country folk."

"Of course, I will go to college," Albert protested.

"I'm sure, you won't. You can't pay for it. Your family is poor and your Pa is a jerk," Jeremy's voice was full of hate.

"You take that back," Albert started getting furious. He was used to the things they said about him, but that those boys had insulted his father was more than he could bear. "You take that back," he yelled again.

"Why? It's the truth," Jeremy said triumphantly. He grabbed the bag with the candy, flipped a coin onto the counter and left the store.

Albert couldn't believe what had happened. When he realized that Jeremy had paid too much, he picked up the coin and ran to the door. "Wait. Your change," Albert shouted. Although he despised this boy, he wanted to do his job properly.

Jeremy turned around. "Take it and buy some food for your poor family," he shouted back. "Poor, poor Albert," the three boys yelled and laughed, before they crossed the street and disappeared in the crowd.

"But I don't need that. I don't want that," Albert whispered to himself. His body was shaking so much that the coin slid out of his hand and hit the floor. Still in shock, he closed the door and leaned against it. His heart was beating so fast that it took him a moment to notice the tears that were streaming down his face. Nobody had ever humiliated him like this before. Nobody had ever been so cruel to him before. Albert felt devastated. He needed half an hour to calm down and open the shop again. He tried to continue his work, but he was so preoccupied that Mr. Milton sent him home early.

In the evening Albert lay in his bed and watched the rain pattering against the window. Lightnings brightened up the dark sky, and he could hear thunderclaps roaring through the night. He longed for a motherly hug and a fatherly advice, but Caroline and Charles were busy with comforting his sister Grace. The little girl was afraid because after the weekend she would start with school. Albert could understand her. His heart felt heavy when he thought about the upcoming school year. He was frightened like never before. Albert pulled the blanket over his head and hoped his new life in Burr Oak was just a bad nightmare...


	3. Chapter 3

After the weekend, the kids had to go back to school. Albert was terrified. With a stack of books in his arms, he entered the classroom and hurried to one of the seats in the back. He sat down and glanced around carefully, but he couldn't see Jeremy. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, before he grabbed his medicine book and started reading. Albert didn't know how to survive the next two years at school, but one thing was for sure: He wouldn't give up. He had decided to spend every spare moment to study medicine. Not only for himself, but also to show Jeremy and the all others that visiting college wasn't just a little naive dream. He knew that he was bright enough for medical school, and he would show them all.

Albert stopped reading and glanced around again. This time he could spy Jeremy on the other side of the classroom. Suddenly his stomach started aching, but it seemed that the disrespectful boy wasn't interested in Albert today. Jeremy was talking to one of the new students, a beautiful blonde girl in a fancy purple dress. Albert also noticed a boy he had never seen before. He sat just a few seats away from him and seemed to be a new student, too. Albert wondered what kind of person this boy might be, but the ringing school bell interrupted his thoughts and reminded him that the new school year was starting now.

The first day of school went by quickly. The whole time Albert had felt as if he was invisible, but he didn't mind, because being lonely and unnoticed was much better than being bullied and hurt by other students. On his way home he stopped at the post office and jumped for joy as Mrs. Miller, the woman who was working there, handed him a letter from Laura. Albert opened the envelope eagerly and started reading. Laura told him that Almanzo's brother Royal and his niece Jenny would visit her little family soon, and she seemed to be excited about it. Albert felt happy for his sister, because he knew she would enjoy the company, he just wished he could visit her, too. He had tried so hard to settle down in Burr Oak, but even after all those months his heart was still in Walnut Grove. Every time he thought about his life there, he felt a lump in his throat.

After finishing Laura's letter, Albert walked down the street, lost in thoughts. "Albert! Albert!" A familiar voice was calling his name. Albert looked around and noticed his younger siblings waiting at the side of the road. Carrie was smiling and waving like a little child.

"Albert, how was your day?" his younger sister asked him.

"Fine," Albert lied and forced himself to smile. With Carrie next to him and James, Cassandra and Grace behind them, Albert started his way home.

"I love school," Grace pointed out suddenly.

"Really?" Albert turned around and looked at her. He was surprised and couldn't believe his baby sister's words.

"Yes. The teachers are nice and my best friend Sue gave me some candy," Grace smiled happily.

"Oh, that's great," he replied.

Albert's siblings started talking about the first day of school, but he didn't listen. His head was somewhere else. During the last months Carrie, James and Cassandra had made many new friends. They spent a lot of their free time with other kids, chatting, laughing, playing and studying together. They had never had any problems at school. And today, even his little sister Grace had made a friend. Albert remembered how terrified she had been in the morning, but now she was singing and jumping around. She seemed to be the luckiest girl in this world. Of course, Albert was happy for Grace. He was happy for all his siblings, because he loved his family more than anything else in this world, but he couldn't stop worrying about himself. Why couldn't he make any friends? Why the kids around his age didn't like him? What was wrong with him? He tried so hard to be nice and polite, but nobody was interested.

During the next days Albert was very busy at school. For the other students he was still invisible. It seemed that they preferred talking about all the things they had done over summer break instead of being mean. Only one time Jeremy and some other boys laughed at him. On Friday Albert searched for a quiet place to spend recess with studying anatomy. He sat down in the grass under a big oak tree and started reading until he heard some footsteps.

"Hi," a male voice greeted him.

Albert looked up, a puzzled expression on his face, and noticed a boy. It took him a moment to realize that it was the new student who was standing next to him. "Hi," he replied hesitantly.

"We're both in the same class," the boy said and sat down next to Albert, "and I thought maybe you would like to have some company."

Albert was still confused. After all those months of loneliness, he couldn't believe that somebody was really interested in him.

"Or would you rather be alone?" the boy asked him.

"No," Albert answered. "I would like to have some company."

"Good," the boy smiled at him. "My name is Arthur. Arthur Morgan," he introduced himself.

"My name is Albert. Albert Ingalls," Albert replied with a smile on his face.

Albert and Arthur started a conversation and for the first time Albert forgot about all that trouble at school. Arthur told him that he had moved to Burr Oak together with his father and his older brother a few weeks ago and that he had also lived in a small town before. The two boys found out that they had a lot in common. They both liked reading, fishing and playing baseball. They both grew up on a farm. They both felt lonely and lost in the city. After school, they went home together because Arthur's family lived close to the Ingalls' place. Of course, this friendship was still at the very beginning, but it already seemed like a perfect match.

When Albert went to bed this evening, he didn't feel sad like so many other times before. Something had changed. There was light in the darkness. Probably a real friend? He hoped so...


End file.
